User talk:ReCattailMagnet
|content = Thanks for your ! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. We've got a couple of important quirks for a Wikia wiki, so let's get them out of the way first. Spoilers aren't cool We have a strict definition of "spoiler" that you may find a bit unusual. Basically, a spoiler, to us, is anything that comes from a story which has not been released yet. So, even if you've got some info from a BBC press release or official trailer, it basically can't be referenced here. In other words, you gotta wait until the episode has finished its premiere broadcast to start writing about its contents. Other useful stuff Aside from those two things, we also have some pages that you should probably read when you get a chance, like: *the listing of all our help, policy and guideline pages *Tips to get you started *a list of people whose job it is to help you If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a Fanoneer! If you have any questions ask on my talk page. Pinguinus (talk) 22:02, March 17, 2014 (UTC) }} Have No Idea What To Call This Hello, please may I use Katherine in a big thing I'm doing like The Stolen Earth/Journey's End? POMfannumber1 (talk) 05:43, April 11, 2014 (UTC). RE: The Next Doctor Writers: I forgot that he was the reserve writer for the series and that comes first, sorry about that but looking forward to Katherine and the Doctor, if a story opens up would you like to have it? Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:22, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Pi (talk) Galaxies Guardians: This is months away but I was wondering which spot in season two you would like, episodes 3,4 and 7 are available and a one part episode only. And have fun. Galaxies Guardians. Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:45, April 26, 2014 (UTC) TNDA: Would you like to write for my new series Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Adventures. You will have ages to write the episode. If you are interested episode 6,8,9,10 and 11 are available. Turtlecake365 (talk) 09:44, April 27, 2014 (UTC) TNDA/Galaxies Guardians: 1) Would you like to write episode 10 of season 1 for TNDA? 2) How about you write episode 3 of season 2 for Galaxies Guardians? 3) Would you like to write for season 2 of TNDA? Turtlecake365 (talk) 13:53, April 27, 2014 (UTC) TNDA/ Galaxies Guardians: For Galaxies Guardians I have put you for: Season 2, episode 3. And for TNDA: Season 2, episode 8. If you have any problems with the slots that you have gotten please say, it will be interesting to see what you write. Turtlecake365 (talk) 06:27, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Game of Rassilon Prompts have been shuffled on The Game of Rassilon]. Time to find out what prompt you've been assigned! Pinguinus impennis 14:13, June 1, 2014 (UTC)